


The Question-Kiss?

by UsagiHyphen1011



Category: Hey!Say!JUMP!
Genre: AriYama, Arioka Daiki - Freeform, Betting, Boy x boy, Chinen Yuri - Freeform, Hey!Say!JUMP! - Freeform, Johnys&Associates, Love, M/M, TakaChii - Freeform, Takaki Yuya - Freeform, Yamada Ryosuke - Freeform, Yaoi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiHyphen1011/pseuds/UsagiHyphen1011
Summary: Daiki asked Ryosuke the question that he has been wanting for a while now."Can I Kiss You Yama Chan?"





	

（＾Ｏ＾☆ 

❤️❤️Yama Chan POV❤️❤️  
"ne Yama Chan can we kiss?"

At first I thoughht it was a complete joke, I mean Daiki is the most lighthearted member of JUMP, he is always so carefree and jokes about literally EVERYTHING, so I didn't see any harm in telling our fans what he said at our latest appearance on Music Station.

But after that Daiki started acting very uncanny and cold toward me; Normally on our way back to our hotel rooms, he'll be taking the whole way back, even when he's in the shower, he leaves the door open, so I can hear him rambling on about random stuff, heck he even talks while brushing his teeth. I used to get very annoyed before, but now I kinda miss it, since we haven't had a proper conversation in weeks.

As we were walking back to our shared hotel room that night, he barely talked to me, after we entered the room, he went straight to the shower, what the hell, he even locked the door, I knew That I've done something wrong. I didn't want Daiki to be mad at me. I finally mustered up the courage to ask him, as he came out the shower and walked over to his suitcase to get a shirt.

"Ne Dai Chan, why are you angry at me? Is it because I told the audience what you said? If so I'm really sorry, I really am." I said as I looked at him through my bangs.

"Where you actually serious?"

"Of course I was!" I heard him say in Exasperation, 

"Then...does...that mean...that...you...you....like me......" I asked cautiously, whispering the last two words. I looked up at Daiki, who was looking down at the floor, blush visible on his cheeks. I had to admit it was very cute.

❤️❤️Dai Chan POV❤️❤️

Oh hell no, what shall I do? He found out!  
Shall I just tell him? I mean he knows right? Shit I feel so ashamed now....  
I can't hide it from him, he doesn't deserve it.

"I...I...do.....I like you Yama Chan, sorry....I didn't mean for it to happen...it just-"

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped as I turned around, facing Yamada. He smiled at me as he lay his chin on my shoulder.

"I...I like you to Dai Chan...."

Did I hear right, or is my body playing tricks on me?

This was the first time I felt so sure, that Yamada liked me, before I was always careful with my every move, just in case if something bad happened, like our relationship as best friends disintegrating into thin air. But now.. Now I'm certain that I don't have anything to be worried about

❤️❤️Author POV❤️❤️

Daiki turned around in Yamada's arms, wrapping his arms around his only love.

Yamada looked up at Daiki, searching his eyes, Daiki did the same, as they booth looked into each others eyes, fireworks went of outside their window, as their lips met in a sweet but passionate kiss...

"Hey Guy- OH MY GOSH!!! YUYA PAY UP!! I WIN THE BET!!!!"

The newly formed couple, shot apart at hearing the voice of their youngest member, The little Giant, who is none other, than Chinen Yuri.

"EH?!???!! DID THEY HOOK UP!!!???!?!?!"  
The second oldest of the band( and a total Oguri Shun look alike). Yuya Takaki.

Yuyan totally looks like OguShun ne?

 

Chinen smiled in victory as His best friend, lover and Big Brother gave him 500¥.

AriYama pair gaped at the pair before them, they were betting on them?!?!?!!!!!?

The door slammed open once again, as the rest of JUMP filtered in to see what all the commotion was.

And that is how the couple spent their first night together, goofing around with their closest friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Owari<3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one shot, this is my first Ariyama fic, so no flames please.
> 
> I am working on an AkaKame AU fic, so I hope you will like that too:)


End file.
